Amor Imposible
by Adri-chan88
Summary: Ya sé que no debería enamorarme de esa persona, pero aún así lo he hecho, y no hay nada que pueda hacer. AU y algo OC. Shoujo-ai. Este es mi primer fic en esta página.
1. Chapter 1

Amor Imposible

El último año de preparatoria. Sonaba cruel, pero finalmente podría irme de mi casa y asistir a la Universidad. No es que mi casa fuera mala o algo por el estilo, pero mi madre, la cual era por cierto adoptiva, me sofocaba un poco. Además mi hermana, también adoptiva, y dos años mayor que yo, ya había decidido no ir al colegio y ayudaba a mi madre en el negocio familiar, el cual era un desayunador. Por las tardes vendía jugo, principalmente de naranjas y ya que en la casa nos gustaban las mandarinas y teníamos algunos árboles de esta fruta, pues también vendíamos algunas.

Al ir en camino rumbo a la escuela, me preguntaba si tendría compañeros o compañeras nuevas. El año pasado había llegado Vivi, una muchacha que, aunque menor que yo, estaba en mi mismo grado. Nos hicimos buenas amigas, pero luego todo eso quedó atrás. Estoy consciente que fue mi culpa, pero decidí no pensar mucho en ella.

En el camino me topé con un conocido. No era exactamente a quien deseaba ver, pero no iba a ponerme a llorar por eso.

- La escuela es para el otro lado, ¿sabías?

Refunfuñando, él me siguió a la dirección correcta. Ese chico alto y de cabello corto de color verde, se llamaba Zoro y nos conocíamos desde pequeños. Él era el compañero de clase que más sabía cosas sobre mí. Era algo desesperante y torpe, pero me agradaba que era honesto y no juzgaba a las personas. Cuando estábamos en secundaria, lo intentamos, pero no funcionó. Ahora sólo éramos amigos, aunque en la preparatoria, no era que pasáramos mucho tiempo juntos.

- ¿Y a dónde vas a ir, después de la preparatoria?

- Ya lo decidí, iré a la Universidad, y seré metereóloga. ¿Y tú?

- Creo que todavía no lo sé. Ya sabes que esto del estudio no es lo mío.

Extrañamente, vimos que el salón que nos tocaba, era el mismo del año anterior, a pesar de ya estar en el último semestre. Nos dirigimos ahí y elegimos nuestros lugares. Él, como siempre, se sentó atrás. Yo, por mi parte, hice casi lo contrario, elegí la segunda fila de asientos.

Ya había algunas personas por ahí. Tashigi, la chica con anteojos totalmente nerd. Ella estaba enamorada de Zoro desde la secundaria, por ello, yo no le caía demasiado bien, aunque últimamente no nos llevábamos mal. En realidad trataba de llevarme bien con la mayoría de los chicos y chicas del grupo, pero tampoco dejaba que se metieran en mi vida. Miré la banca en la que Vivi se sentaba, y sabía que ella ya no iba a volver más. También llegó Sanji, un chico rubio que no estaba mal, pero su actitud me hacía casi detestarlo.

- ¡Nami-swaan! ¿Cómo has amanecido, mi querida princesa?

- Déjame en paz – le dije. ¿Cómo se atreve a pensar que puede tratarme de esa manera? Tal vez era fría con él, pero era lo que se merecía. Además yo no era la única con la que él se portaba así, por lo que me parecía ridículo. De la misma manera, iba con Tashigi, con Pellona, una chica gótica algo loca. También coqueteaba con Bonney, una chica que comía muchísimo, pero increíblemente no engordaba. Yo solía pensar que todo se le iba a sus senos. A decir verdad, ninguna de las compañeras del salón, era fea, sino todo lo contrario.

- ¡No es tarde, no es tarde! - decía un chico que entraba apenas al salón. Supongo que esperaba encontrar a un maestro ya por ahí, pero no era así, a pesar de que ya era hora, ningún profesor había llegado todavía. Ese joven era Luffy, un chico infantilmente irresistible. Su amplia sonrisa siempre me causaba ternura, aunque no la suficiente como para que me atrajera. Es decir, era muy lindo, pero no era mi tipo, o al menos es lo que yo pensaba.

A pesar de mi frialdad, él siempre me saludaba efusivamente, y yo no podía hacer menos que responderle con una sonrisa. Justo cuando él se sentó, la directora del plantel, la profesora Tsuru, una anciana que manejaba la escuela a la perfección, entró junto a Kuzan, el profesor de matemáticas.

Luego de dar su acostumbrado sermón, al final dijo algo que me intereso, al menos medianamente - ...y al final del día, conocerán a la nueva profesora de Historia. Ya le he dicho que ustedes, Tashigi y Nami, son las mejores estudiantes de este grupo, por lo que seguro que se dirigirá con una de las dos si tiene algún problema.

Sin falsa modestia, pero sí era yo una buena estudiante. Tashigi era una "matada", yo era algo más natural, y si estudiara más, seguro que le ganaba a la de anteojos.

Los primeros días eran muy aburridos. Los profesores se dedicaban a dar sus criterios de evaluación y el tipo de exámenes que utilizarían, además del temario. La hora del receso fue solitaria la mayor parte. Me dediqué a comer un pequeño almuerzo que llevaba y me senté, sola. No esperaba tener compañía, no soy "señorita simpatía", sabía que no le caía bien a la mayoría del grupo, pero de pronto alguien llegó para estar junto a mí.

- No deberías de comer sola – era Luffy, quien se reía de extraña forma como siempre. Los hombres son algo tontos, creen que una no se da cuenta, pero era obvio que yo le gustaba a ese chico. No era que a mí no me agradara, era sólo que había algo que no me dejaba enamorarme de él, por eso yo solía pensar que no era mi tipo.

- Es que no me gusta verte sola.

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada, pero me gusta que estés aquí – le dije acercando mi rostro al suyo. Sí, tal vez era cruel de mi parte, pero yo le daba esperanzas, ¿por qué? Sencillo, me gustaba sentirme deseada de algún modo. Precisamente ese tipo de actitudes eran las que me alejaban de las personas. Yo misma me preguntaba cuánto tiempo debía de estar jugando con Luffy. Debía dejarlo en paz, pero simplemente no lo hacía, y sabía que algún día terminaría siendo odiada por él, o al menos algo parecido.

Luego de pláticas triviales, la campana sonó, y era momento de regresar al salón. Ahí, algunos chicos hicieron burlas de Luffy conmigo. Él se sonrojaba por completo y aludía que sólo éramos amigos. Ni él mismo se lo creía.

Al entrar, Pellona me pidió una foto con ella. La chica de cabello rosado, era fanática de tomar fotografías, y ahora quería una para el inicio de cursos. Accedí a tomármela, pues a pesar de que ella era algo molesta, no era hipócrita ni trataba de meterse en mis asuntos, como Bonney o Alvida, por ejemplo.

- Ten cuidado Pellona, que no te vea tanto la "rara" - dijo por cierto, la comelona, mientras que se echaba unas gomitas a la boca.

- Sí, no te vaya a pasar lo que a Vivi – se burló la otra, de cabello negro, largo, un poco ondulado.

- Mejor cállense, no se metan conmigo – siempre tenía que tratarlas así, me caían muy mal, y yo a ellas.

- No la molesten, Yo sé que Nami no es así, ustedes sólo se dejan llevar por chismes – me defendió la gótica mientras que yo mejor me senté en mi lugar y me apresté a abrir mi cuaderno de Física. Me encontraba de mal humor, no sólo por los comentarios de Bonney y Alvida, sino porque, según el horario que la profesora Tsuru nos había dado, ahora seguía la materia de Física. No era que esta asignatura me desagradara, pero el maestro sí. Sakazuki era la peor clase de profesores. No sólo hacía más difícil la materia de lo que era, sino que se empeñaba en reprobar a las alumnas mujeres, pues sabía que una que otra, haría lo que fuera por pasar. Afortunadamente a mí no me había pasado nada parecido, pues siempre había logrado aprobar.

- Vaya, así que nadie nuevo, ¿eh?

- "Claro, maldito cerdo. Lo que querías eran nuevas alumnas, seguramente" - pensé yo al verlo frente a nosotros. Me daba asco.

Pude soportar la clase de Sakazuki y ya sólo faltaban dos más. Contabilidad, con un profesor de extraño peinado, llamado Purin y luego la nueva maestra de Historia. Un primer día como cualquier otro de cada curso. Aburrido y sin ningún propósito. Por eso esperaba que la Universidad fuera diferente, en verdad que sí.

La penúltima clase terminó, y al igual que las anteriores, poco le faltó para ser inservible. Sólo una más y me iría a casa, aunque allá me esperaba ayudar en la venta de jugo, pero ya sólo sería por unas horas.

Cuando estaba guardando la libreta de la clase anterior fue cuando la vi. Estaba entrando al salón, por lo que el viento terminaba de acomodar su cabello negro, largo. Sus ojos azules y su piel morena hacía un excelente contraste. Su vestido de color morado obscuro, con escote al frente, y que llegaba apenas arriba de las rodillas, y su cuerpo era sencillamente perfecto, ella era hermosa.

- Soy la nueva maestra de Historia, espero que nos llevemos bien. Mi nombre es Nico Robin, pero pueden llamarme Robin.

Su voz era suave, tranquila y con un toque de sensualidad. Era joven, seguramente no me llevaría más de 10 años, creo que no llegaría a los 30. Luego de poner su portafolios en el escritorio, llamó a Tashigi y luego a mí. La de anteojos respondió rápido, a mí, que estaba totalmente embobada, tuvo que hacerlo un par de ocasiones para que reaccionara.

- Bueno, pues la profesora Tsuru me dijo que podía confiar en ustedes, así que espero que me ayuden por cualquier cosa, ¿está bien? - y me guiñó el ojo, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerase. Durante sus explicaciones del curso, no podía dejar de mirarla de todo a todo. El estúpido de Sanji le preguntó la edad, aunque eso estuvo bien, pues pude saber que tenía 28 años, así que mis cálculos iniciales no estaban mal.

Y estaba sucediendo, mis ojos no podía apartarse de ella - "no me puede estar pasando esto de nuevo. Otra vez no" - pensaba. Al finalizar las clases, ella se despidió de mí con una bella sonrisa. Yo caminé sola a casa, estaba segura que Luffy iba a intentar acompañarme, por eso "huí" rápido, para que no pudiera encontrarme.

La situación me hizo recordar de nuevo a Vivi, y esto estaba pasando otra vez. Si Bonney y Alvida me había llamado "rara", hacía algunas horas, a pesar de ser chismosas, estaban en lo correcto. Vivi había sido más que una amiga para mí.

Desde que llegó, nos hicimos amigas, y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas, nos contábamos, todo, o casi todo. No sé si ella me ocultó demasiadas cosas sobre sí misma, pero hubo algo que yo no le revelé, al menos en un buen tiempo: que estaba enamorada de ella. No es normal, no va con la naturaleza, no es moral, lo sé, lo sabía, lo sabré siempre, pero no podía evitarlo, Vivi me gustaba, y mucho. No sólo me atraía su belleza, o me excitaba su cuerpo, sino que también me gustaba su carácter tierno, alegre y optimista.

Pero ella no me veía de esa manera y cuando yo, tontamente intenté besarla y tocarla, ella reaccionó... como debió haber reaccionado, supongo. Poco a poco se alejó de mí y yo luego hice cosas muy tontas, de las que me recrimino y recriminaré siempre.

Sin darme cuenta, llegué a mi casa más pronto de lo que pensé, o al menos eso creía - ¿por qué tardaste tanto? Ven a ayudarme, que ya me hace falta un descanso.

Mi hermana Nojiko, era una buena amiga para mí en casa, un poco mandona, pero buena. Por supuesto, no sabía de mi secreto y creo que no se lo imaginaba, luego que yo había tenido un par de novios durante la secundaria. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Luffy, quien llegó a nuestro desayunador, que, como ya dije, por la tarde vendía jugos.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Yo... ehh... ¡vengo a comprar un jugo! - esto lo dijo luego de mirar a todos lados, dándose cuenta de lo que vendíamos. Más evidente no podía ser. Entonces, mientras le servía un jugo de naranja con zanahoria y betabel, decidí usar un poco al chico moreno.

- Oye Luffy, ¿y qué piensas de la maestra Robin? - él no sospecharía nunca nada, por eso sería al único que le preguntaría sobre ella.

- ¿Quién? ¡Ah sí! La nueva maestra ja, ja. Creo que es agradable y es joven.

- ¿Y piensas que es bonita? - creo que Luffy pensó que se trataba de una prueba por mi parte o algo así, porque de inmediato respondió que no, pero al insistirle que fuera sincero, finalmente encontré la respuesta honesta.

- Bueno, sí es muy bonita, pero no creas que a mí me gusta, porque ya es muy grande para mí.

Por supuesto, él continuaba con ese plan. Sin embargo, me había dado cuenta que no eran ideas mías, y ella sí era hermosa. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Acaso era sólo un pequeño juvenil? ¿O en verdad estaba enamorada de mi maestra? - esto es tan infantil... - pensé en voz alta.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- No nada. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, voy a ir a descansar un poco – lo dejé ahí frente a la tienda, dándole el relevo a mi madre. Me dirigí a mi habitación y me recosté a pensar un poco en lo que me estaba pasando. Mi hermana pasó por ahí y me vio, por lo que se acercó un poco curiosa.

- El primer día, y ya estás suspirando por algo... ¿no crees que exageras?

Yo no dije nada, sólo volteé a verla. Ella me arregló un poco mi cabello que se había despeinado al estar mi cabeza contra la almohada – acabas de cumplir 18. No vale la pena que te preocupes por algo. No sé que es lo que te molesta, pero mañana será otro día – esa era mi hermana. Me reanimaba de buena manera y yo ya estaba más tranquila – bien, ya que reaccionaste, ayúdame a comprar cosas para mañana – también era oportunista y mandona, pero tuve que ceder y acompañarla.

Fuimos a una tienda que no estaba muy lejos de nuestra casa. Teníamos que comprar cosas para los desayunos de la semana siguiente. Yo o sabía mucho de lo que faltaba o no, por lo que sólo me limitaría a ayudar a Nojiko. Me endilgó un par de canastas y ella cargó otra más. Mis brazos realmente se cansaron de llevar tanta verdura, carne y condimentos, pero finalmente llegamos a pagar a la caja.

- ¿Cuánto es por esto? - escuché una voz que estaba delante de nosotros, sabía que ya alguna vez la había oído. Me salí un poco de la fila y vi que era ella. La maestra Robin estaba comprando ahí. No sé por qué lo hice, sólo fue un impulso, pero llamé su atención diciendo su nombre.

- Pero si es Nami – recordó mi nombre y eso me hizo sonreír - ¿qué haces por aquí?

Tardé en responder, quedándome clavada en sus ojos turquesa, pero finalmente reaccioné – sólo vengo a comprar unas cosas con mi hermana.

- Entonces vives cerca de aquí, ¿verdad? Mi casa también está cerca, tal vez nos veamos de nuevo fuera de la escuela. Adiós – se despidió de mí, caminando, contoneando sus caderas, casi hipnotizándome con su belleza. Mi lapsus fue interrumpido por Nojiko que me llamó para llevar mis canastas a la caja.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - me preguntó al salir – te reías como una boba al frente de esa muchacha ¿de verdad es tu maestra? Nunca pensé que ver a una maestra te pondría tan contenta – suspiró, mientras que yo no decía nada.

Decidí dormir toda la tarde, para tratar de olvidarme del asunto. Al día siguiente no tendría clase de historia, por lo que no la vería, así tendría tiempo de darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos.

A la mañana siguiente, mi cabeza estaba un poco más despejada, y comencé a pensar que todo había pasado y había sido sólo cosa de un momento. Caminé hacia la escuela, sola, pues no me topé a nadie en el camina sino hasta una cuadra antes. Pellona me saludó con su extraña risa y yo hice lo mismo, tratando de sonreír. Ella no me caía mal, sólo era algo extraña.

- Oye Nami, si forman equipos ,deberíamos estar juntas, ¿no crees? - me dijo, y yo pregunté el por qué.

- Es que desde que Vivi se fue, tú siempre estás sola, y yo tampoco tengo muchas amigas. La última vez que hice equipo con Tashigi ella se desesperó algo conmigo y ya no me gustó estar con ella.

Pellona tendría que saber que si Tashigi se había desesperado con ella, conmigo la cosa sería peor, pero finalmente asentí. Después de todo, si se daba la situación, tendría que juntarme con alguien y además la chica de cabello rosado me salvaría de quedar con Luffy, o aún peor, con Sanji.

Ya en el receso, Luffy de nuevo intentó acercarse a mí, aunque Pellona, quien al parecer más que una compañera de equipo, buscaba a una amiga con quien pasar este último año de preparatoria, ya estaba sentada conmigo. Es cierto que ella siempre había sido solitaria, hecho motivado por sus comportamientos extraños y excéntricos, además de que solía comportarse muy infantil, al menos desde que yo la conocía, el primer año de la preparatoria. Sin embargo, en apenas dos días de escuela en este nuevo curso, ella parecía haber madurado un poco. Si me preguntaban con quién deseaba pasar el rato, si con Bonney, Alvida, Tashigi o Pellona, tendría que elegir a la última.

Luffy no sabía si sentarse junto a nosotras, pero sabía que se vería un poco extraño así que finalmente no lo hizo y decidió ir a comer junto a los otros chicos. Es algo envidiable lo de los hombres. Cómo un momento pueden estar peleando, pero al siguiente día todos pueden llevarse bien. En cambio, nosotras las mujeres, pues somos diferentes en ese aspecto.

- ¿Me acompañas a comprar algo?

- Mejor toma del mío. Mi madre me ha puesto mucho almuerzo – sí, la querida Bellemere todavía me hacía almuerzo como cuando iba en la primaria, aunque no me quejaba, sólo pensaba que era un poco infantil, pero sí que era cómodo. Pellona aceptó que yo le compartiera, creo que hasta se puso feliz, y no era porque no quisiera gastar ni nada por el estilo. Por lo que yo podía entender, la gótica era de buena familia, o al menos con dinero. Nunca la vi sufriendo para comprar los libros más caros, su ropa, aunque extraña, siempre era nueva y cambiaba su cámara fotográfica, por otra mejor, como yo cambio de pantaletas, y puede que con más frecuencia.

- Qué lindo que tu mamá te haga el desayuno. Ojalá mi mamá me hiciera algo así, Preferiría eso a que me diera dinero siempre – me decía mientras que probaba lo hecho por mi madre. Justo en ese instante escuché que mi nombre era pronunciado por una voz que no esperaba escuchar ese día.

- Es bueno encontrarte – sonrió la maestra Robin quien se acercó a nosotros, y mi corazón empezó a palpitar mucho más rápido – sé que no tendré clase con su grupo hoy, pero quería pedirte que me ayudaras con unas listas luego, ¿crees que puedas?

¿Cómo podía negarme? Si su sonrisa estaba hechizándome y su tierna y calmada voz me llamaba como si fuese la de una sirena. Simplemente respondí asintiendo, seguramente viéndome como una boba, tal y como mi hermana me lo había dicho el día anterior.

- Parece que te ha tomado confianza rápido – me dijo Pellona, al parecer, sin notar mi fijación en la profesora. Yo estaba muy asustada, probablemente estar a sola con ella, me daría la respuesta que buscaba, y tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar.

Llegó la hora entonces, la campana sonó y las clases terminaron. Pellona se despidió de mí y Luffy quiso acompañarme a mi casa, pero tuve que negarme, y en esta ocasión no era una grosería de mi parte, sino que era verdad que tenía que ir con la maestra Robin. El pobre se fue con la cabeza baja, y sus ojos denotaron un poco de enfado, seguramente conmigo – pero mañana me puedes acompañar – le dijo yo, y su rostro realmente se iluminó con una gran sonrisa.

- Me detesto, soy horrible – me dije a mí misma por seguir dándole esperanzas a ese muchacho tan dulce y tierno. Sin más, fui hacia donde estaba la maestra y la encontré con su portátil, escribiendo algo. Se alegró de verme y yo fui a ayudarla con lo que me pedía. Quería que ordenara a mis compañeros por aprovechamiento combinado con asistencia. No habría hecho algo así por otro profesor, pero por ella, no había ningún problema. Hubo un momento en el que me tocó el hombre con su mano y no pude evitar ruborizarme, pero seguí con lo encargado.

- Creo que está listo, maestra – le dije sonriendo.

- Muchas gracias, esta lista me va a ayudar mucho para organizar las actividades del grupo. Tú sabes que todos los alumnos son distintos y debo saber lo mayor posible de todos. ¿Quieres que te acerque a tu casa?

De nuevo, ¿cómo podía negarme? Me fui siguiéndola hasta llegar a su auto, un compacto negro sin mucho que destacar. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y luego su delgada figura, cubierta por unos vaqueros ajustados y una blusa violeta con escote, entró por la otra puerta, para conducir.

- Le gusta el morado, ¿verdad?

- ¿Lo dices por mi blusa y el vestido de ayer? Pues sí, creo que es mi color preferido para la ropa – soltó una risa que sonaba exquisita.

- Creo que le queda muy bien – le dije el cumplido y después de un minuto de silencio, le señalé mi casa. Ella había insistido en llevarme hasta ahí.

- Al menos ya conozco donde vives. Creo que es bueno que sepa donde está la casa de mi alumna preferida. Adiós.

Tuve suerte que Nojiko o mi madre se habían ausentado un momento de la venta de jugos, porque cuando bajé del auto de la maestra, y éste se alejó, mordí mi labio inferior y luego empecé a llorar en silencio - ¿por qué me tenía que pasar esto? Estoy enamorada de ella y es lo que no quería, a pesar de que ella es bella, inteligente y me gusta tanto, porque ya sé... ya sé que será un amor imposible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues ahí está el primer capítulo y pronto subiré el segundo. Si les gusta déjenme un review, si no, pues también para quejarse ja, ja así tengo más reviews.

Es la primera vez que escribo en esta página y espero conocer buenos escritores y buenas historias.

Voy a poner algo sobre los personajes de esta historia.

Nami: Ella es algo OC, como casi todo en el fic je, je. Para ser más clara, la Nami de este fic es una mezcla de la Nami de One Piece, y de mí.

Robin: Ella es las menos OC del fic. Mantiene su carácter aunque se combina con que es profesora y eso.

Luffy: Él sigue tan tierno y lindo como en la serie. Ayy, es que me encanta Luffy (bueno, Robin también ji, ji), sólo que un poco más callado y sumiso. No tan loco, pero igual de tontito.

Zoro: Pues más o menos igual, sólo que algo más listo y más entrometido, así que sí tiene algo de OC.

Sanji: Él es el mismo mujeriego de siempre, je, je.

Pellona: Ella es muuuyyy OC. Me gusta mucho su diseño (claro que aquí no se puede ver, je, je), pero le cambié el carácter para hacerla algo más despistada y noble, aunque sigue manteniendo ciertos rasgos, pero muy pocos la verdad.

Nojiko: Se parece mucho a su carácter de la serie. Aunque eso es fácil, porque no salió demasiado.

Bonney, Alvida y otros, pues son casi que personajes más de relleno.

En cuanto a los demás de la banda, pues más adelante aparecerán, pero en ese momento hablaré de ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II: Decepción

Mi experiencia con Vivi me había enseñado que entre la maestra Robin y yo, no podía haber nada. Debía vivir resignada a amar sólo a chicos y no a chicas, aunque claro que mi corazón me estaba empujando a intentarlo al menos. Si al menos llegara algún hombre que me enamorara de la misma manera, pero no había nadie. Luffy lo intentaba, pero no me interesaba lo suficiente como para olvidarme de la profesora.

Mientras los días pasaban, mi situación seguía de la misma manera y se ponía peor cuando ella me pedía que la ayudara a hacer algo. Mi carácter cambiaba cuando estaba a solas con ella y de pronto mi cuerpo me rogaba por ir a abrazarla, o al menos a estar cerca de ella, pero podía contenerme. Dejando de lado que estaba enamorada de la profesora, realmente me gustaba que la maestra Robin me considerara su alumna preferida. Era un honor para mí, y elevaba mi autoestima, por lo que tampoco podía arriesgarme a perder esa confianza que ella había depositado en mí.

- ¿Por qué no comes tu almuerzo? - me preguntó Pellona, en una ocasión que me quedé pensativa en mi asunto. En últimos días habíamos pasado tiempo juntas, por lo que ya se daba cuenta si algo me molestaba.

- Creo que no tengo mucha hambre.

- Estás rara. Creo que algo tienes – dijo y luego su rostro se transformó de la concentración a la sonrisa - ¡tengo una idea! ¿Qué tal si hacemos una pijamada? Te hará bien y podremos hablar ahí.

Tal vez no me conocía tanto todavía, pues ese tipo de reuniones no eran lo mío, pero luego de pensarlo un momento, imaginé que sería una buena idea, puesto que mi hermana me hacía muchas preguntas sobre mis constantes suspiros, y una noche alejada de mi casa posiblemente me ayudaría a pensar más.

Fuimos a mi casa por ropa y partimos hacia la de Pellona, no sin antes pasar por la molestia que representó que Bellemere quisiera ser presentada con mi nueva amiga y se alegrara, aludiendo al hecho de que yo no tenía casi amistades.

Nunca había ido a la casa de la gótica, y al llegar me llevé gran sorpresa al descubrir que era una enorme mansión. No estaba situada en una zona residencial, por lo tanto, destacaba con respecto a las demás casas que estaban por ahí. Ella anunció que había llegado, usando un intercomunicador que estaba enseguida de la puerta, que no era sino la entrada al jardín delantero. Todavía caminamos un poco para llegar hacia la puerta principal.

- Estaremos en mi habitación, Kumashi. Llévanos la comida ahí por favor – pidió ella a su mayordomo.

Luego de comer algo de alta cocina, Pellona comenzó a enseñarme las millones de fotos que tenía. No sólo eran producto de que fuera una maniática de la fotografía, sino que realmente había visitado muchos lugares. Tenía imágenes de Egipto, Grecia, Inglaterra, Norteamérica y muchos otros lugares que, sinceramente, a cualquiera le gustaría visitar.

Ella hablaba y hablaba, mientras que yo solamente la escuchaba y veía su habitación, la cual estaba repleta de muñecos de peluche, como si fuese la pieza de una niña de 10 años. Ella se percató entonces que yo estaba con mi atención más en el aspecto del cuarto, que de las historias de sus viajes.

- Soy fanática de los peluches desde siempre, así que mis padres me regalan uno de forma seguida, aunque ellos casi no están, eso es lo malo – dijo cabizbaja. Era extraño que se vistiera como gótica, y le gustaran los peluches y se preocupara por el cariño de sus padres, pero era parte de su excentricidad.

Ella sólo preguntó cosas sobre mi familia, aunque no demasiado, pero sí le revelé que tanto mi hermana, como yo, habíamos sido adoptadas por mi madre – pero aún así, somos una familia – le comenté.

- ¡Sonreíste! - me señaló – no habías sonreído en toda la tarde. Eso me hace feliz – comenzó a reírse de esa extraña forma. De cualquier forma, eso me hizo relajarme más, y pudimos platicar de más cosas, hasta que llegó la noche, hora de dormir.

Pellona se quitó entonces su falda, mallas y su blusa. Cuando estaba por soltar esta última de su mano derecha, se me quedó viendo de forma muy extraña y empezó a sonrojarse, lo que me hizo preguntarle la razón. Ella se quedó pasmada un momento y luego agachó la mirada, dejándose caer poco a poco, hasta quedar sentada con sus tobillos pegados a sus caderas.

- Perdóname – me dijo ella en voz muy baja.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es que... pensé algo muy tonto cuando te vi y yo ya estaba sin ropa. Es que una vez, Bonney dijo que a ti te gustaban las chicas, y que por eso Vivi había dejado de ser tu amiga. Por eso me puse así, pero... perdóname, por favor.

No podía enojarme, más que nada porque lo que decía Pellona era verdad, claro que tampoco era yo una acosadora de chicas, y aunque llegara a declararme como bisexual ante ella, no trataría de tener sexo o algo por el estilo. Desafortunadamente, el comentario me hizo fijarme más en la gótica, quien tenía puesto una pantaleta pequeña, de color rosa con hilos al lado, aunque sin ser tanga detrás. Su sostén también era rosado. No puedo negarlo, se veía muy bien, ya que tenía lindo cuerpo. La vi y sonreí de forma pícara, ya que me di cuenta de que me atraía un poco, pero no estaba enamorada de ella, ni algo así. Entre esas dos cosas había un tramo muy largo, por lo que no me le iba a lanzar como una loba a su presa, ni mucho menos.

- No te preocupes – le dije – ya estoy acostumbrada a que ellas anden hablando cosas sobre mí.

- Es porque te tienen envidia de seguro – dijo ella, al tiempo que desataba sus dos colas del cabello para tenerlo suelto – espero que no te moleste que duerma sin pijama.

Extraño, ésta sería una pijamada, sin pijamas, puesto que yo, aunque usualmente dormía con un short holgado de algodón, y una blusa blanca de tirantes, no los había llevado, por lo que también tendría que dormir con sólo lencería. La mía era sólo un poco más chica que la de ella. Tampoco me gustaban las tangas, eran algo incómodas para mí, tal vez falta de costumbre.

Después de enseñarme uno de sus excéntricos comportamientos, al presentarme a todos sus peluches con su nombre y "ocupación", me invitó a unirme a ella en su cama, la cual era sencillamente enorme y muy acolchada, sinceramente, más cómoda que la mía. Me deseó las buenas noches y se recostó.

Nunca había estado con una mujer en la misma cama, bueno, sólo con mi hermana, pero eso es distinto. Pellona, al menos últimamente, me agradaba como amiga, pero no me gustaba como pareja o algo por el estilo, no significando ello, que no me atrajera como mujer, por lo que la situación era difícil para mí, y seguramente risible para quien me estuviera observando.

Ya que la cama era grande, me moví hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba ella, y le di la espalda, así todo sería más tranquilo y evitaría cualquier problema. Pasé unos minutos intentando dormir, sin éxito. Los muñecos, el olor extraño de una habitación ajena y el raro ambiente que se había formado, me dificultaba conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, poco a poco lo logré y cuando estaba a punto de caer rendida, sentí un abrazo, que, primero, casi me da un infarto del susto, y luego, comenzó a excitarme poco a poco.

Pellona estaba entre babeando y diciendo el nombre de uno de sus peluches. Probablemente pensaba que yo era uno de ellos, pero eso no importaba mucho, ya que yo sentía como sus senos, casi del tamaño de los míos, algo más chicos, se apretaban contra mi espalda, sus piernas rozaban con mis muslos y sentía apenas el hueso de sus caderas chocando con mis nalgas.

Era muy incómodo, porque me encontraba muy emocionada, sexualmente hablando, pero no era que quisiera algo con Pellona. Ella era mi amiga y empecé a pensar que mi situación sería maravillosa, si es que en lugar de la gótica, fuera la maestra Robin. No debí hacer eso, porque mi sexo estaba empezando a ponerse húmedo, por lo que utilicé toda mi fortaleza mental para controlarme y pensar que esto pasaría en unas pocas horas.

Por supuesto, no pude dormir mucho sino hasta que ella se movió y quedó separada de mí. Finalmente podía conciliar el sueño al estar más tranquila, aunque cuando desperté, todavía tenía algo de rastros de esa noche.

- ¿Tienes calentura? Es que estás muy roja – me señaló Pellona el rostro cuando ambas nos levantamos.

- No, no me pasa nada. A veces sucede cuando duermo – mentí, y es que mi cuerpo todavía estaba recordando los temblores que me causó la niña de largo cabello rosado, al haberse acurrucado junto a mí. Ahí me di cuenta de algo, a pesar de haber dormido poco, no tenía sueño. Me quedé pensando un momento en ello pero le resté importancia cuando Pellona me invitó a desayunar.

- Lástima que mis papás no están. Quería presentarte con ellos, de seguro se hubieran puesto felices – rió ella. Al verla, mientras ayudaba a su mayordomo a servirme el desayuno, pensé que yo no merecía una chica que me estimara de esa manera y cuando pensaba en lo de la noche, me daba más vergüenza aún, por lo que en ese momento me propuse que nunca iba a arruinar esa amistad que estaba iniciando de buena manera.

Luego de pasar ese sábado en la casa de la gótica, el domingo fue bastante tranquilo. No pensé mucho en la maestra Robin y me dediqué a relajarme, a hacer la poca tarea que tenía y a leer cosas pendientes que tenía por ahí. También escribí algo de poesía que es uno de mis hobbies. Mentiría si dijera que los pocos momentos en que pensaba en la profesora no se cruzaron con aquellos en que tuve la creatividad de escribir.

Al igual que en el primer día de clases, ese lunes me encontré con Zoro caminando en una dirección que no era la del colegio, por lo que tuve que llevarlo por buen camino, literalmente.

- Estoy empezando a pensar que no eres desorientado, sino que querías echarte de "pinta". Es que no puede haber nadie tan tonto con las direcciones.

- Mejor cállate – me dijo él con su rostro entre enojado y somnoliento – por cierto, he visto que pasas mucho tiempo con la gótica rara. Se ven raras juntas... ¿la estás cortejando o algo así? - por si había olvidado mencionarlo, el cabello de lechuga sí sabía de mis gustos por las mujeres, y aunque no acostumbraba recordármelo ni hablar algo sobre ello, seguramente que esta vez no se había resistido – harían una pareja rara, y no me refiero a que las dos sean mujeres.

- No digas tonterías. Es sólo que ella se porta bien conmigo y somos amigas.

- ¿Tú? ¿Con amigas? No me hagas reír, que nunca has tenido una mejor amiga desde la primaria, sin contar a Vivi.

- Pues era hora de tener una, ¿no?

Nuestra plática fue interrumpida por Luffy quien nos vio desde lejos y llegó corriendo a saludarnos con su efusividad acostumbrada y empezó a caminar junto a nosotros, aunque Zoro y él se quedaron un poco por detrás de mí, hablando en voz baja. Sería muy tonta si no sospechara que lo que dijeran, sería algo sobre mí, más que nada cuando escuché al cabeza de marimo comentar: "tú eres el que le tienes que decir".

Me volteé un poco a verlos, y Zoro dirigió su mirada hacia Luffy, quien lucía un tanto nervioso – él quiere decirte algo – señaló al chico con el sombrero de paja.

Luffy me miró y sonrió poniendo ese rostro irresistiblemente tierno, cerrando sus ojos, haciendo notar más una cicatriz que tenía en su pómulo izquierdo - ¿quieres ir al cine conmigo, este viernes? - me había invitado a una cita. Si un hombre quiere gustarle a una chica, lo primero que tiene que hacer es demostrarlo, así que le daba un punto a él por hacerlo. Lo pensé un minuto y no podía permitirme romperle el corazón de una manera vil, o al menos en ese momento lo pensé así, por lo que acepté su invitación. Él se vio visiblemente contento y me agradeció con la sola mirada, aunque de cualquier manera de su boca salió la palabra "gracias".

Al pasar el día normalmente, no comenté con nadie lo de esa cita, sería lo mejor, sobre todo cuando ese asunto se me olvidó por completo al tener la clase de Historia, la última del día escolar. Simplemente me perdía en esos ojos de color azul y tenía suerte de que ella no me preguntara algo, porque seguramente respondería mal al estar embobada completamente. Creo que no aprendí nada en esa clase, aunque ya tendría tiempo para ponerme al corriente, sobre todo si ella me hacía este tipo de invitaciones.

- Nami, ¿podrías ayudarme mañana con algunas cosas? Necesito hacer un directorio de todos los alumnos – me dijo luego de terminar la clase.

- Claro que sí. Yo la ayudaré.

- Muy bien, mañana prepararé comida para dos – sonrió y yo quedé algo sorprendida - ¿o prefieres que sea aquí? Lo pensé en mi apartamento para que no estuvieras sin comer tanto tiempo sólo por ayudarme.

- Eh... no, está bien – dije riendo como muy pocas veces lo hago – por mí está bien – respondí redundantemente y así salí de la escuela con una feliz sonrisa, tan contenta como la que había mostrado Luffy cuando acepté su invitación al cine. Pero justo cuando cruzaba por la puerta de salida del colegio, alguien me detuvo sorpresivamente.

- No me interesa si esa maestra te gusta o algo por el estilo, pero no te atrevas a romperle el corazón a Luffy – me dijo Zoro, quien estaba recargado en el muro junto a la entrada y luego empezó a caminar junto conmigo.

- No le voy a romper el corazón, por eso acepté ir con él el viernes.

- Ya vi como te embobas con la maestra Robin, así que si Luffy no te gusta y sales con él, será peor. Lo mejor sería que le dijeras desde ahora.

- Primero tengo que probar – dije como un pretexto.

- Como tú quieras, pero si sigues con esto después del viernes, voy a ser yo el que le diga a Luffy la verdad, y seguro que no te gustará – amenazó cambiando su rumbo al que yo llevaba. No pude responderle nada. Cómo podía objetar a algo que sonaba tan cierto, realmente estaba jugando con los sentimientos de ese noble chico.

- Soy horrible...

Pero mi egoísmo pudo más que mi razón y moral, y al siguiente día acompañé gustosa a la maestra Robin a su casa, que, más bien era un apartamento. Ella cocinó para mí algo sencillo y más tarde le ayudé para formar una lista de direcciones y teléfonos de todos los compañeros del salón. La muchacha morena se había cambiado, pues quitándose su vestido formal, ahora llevaba un minishort y una blusa holgada de tirantes. No hace falta decir que sus piernas hacían que yo desviara la mirada hacia ellas y me pusiera de lo más nerviosa posible. Mis manos me pedía que al menos le pasara la punta de los dedos por su piel, pero no debía hacerlo.

- ¿Tienes calor? ¿Quieres que encienda el aire condicionado?

- No, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

- Es que te ves muy roja de la cara – me dijo acercándose a mí, sin saber, que eso hacía que yo me sonrojara todavía más y acelerara mi respiración.

- Sólo necesito ir al baño – le dijo casi gritando y ella me mostró la puerta del mismo a la que entré casi corriendo. Lo que hice ahí fue lavarme el rostro para que se me bajara la calentura que tenía. Una cosa era estar a solas con ella en el salón de clases, y otra muy distinta, estar en su casa.

Pude controlarme, más o menos, durante el resto de la tarde hasta que me fui, sólo que antes de eso, ella avivó la emoción en mi corazón – esta es tu casa. Puedes venir cuando tú quieras, espero que lo recuerdes, estaré feliz de recibirte cuando gustes.

- Claro, lo tendré en cuenta – me despedí y al voltear puse un rostro seguramente muy tonto, de perdidamente enamorada. Qué bueno que no había un espejo para verme, o nadie que me observara. Así se evitan mayores vergüenzas.

Luego de ese día, la maestra Robin y yo éramos más unidas. Platicábamos en la medida de los posible, ella se interesaba por mis cosas y hasta nos despedíamos de beso, claro que yo trataba de hacerlo cuando nadie me viera, para que no empezaran los rumores, por parte sobre todo de las chismosas del grupo. Ilusamente, estaba comenzando a pensar que tal vez la profesora pudiera sentir lo mismo que yo. Era una ilusión irreal pero mi corazón quería que fuese realidad, lo deseaba tanto y por eso mi mente empezaba a creerlo. Por las noches mi último pensamiento antes de ir a dormir, era ella, y al despertar, era de la misma manera.

- Te ves muy contenta, hermanita, ¿es por tu cita de hoy? Hace mucho que no sales con un chico.

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

- Me lo dijo "un pajarito" - me respondió ella antes de que yo me metiera a bañar. En la ducha comprendí que el único que sabía de la cita de esa tarde, además de Luffy, era Zoro, aunque no me explicaba por qué el cabello de lechuga platicaría con mi hermana de algo así.

En el camino al colegio, traté de encontrarlo y tuve éxito, por lo que rápido pregunté sobre lo que había dicho mi hermana.

- ¿No lo sabías? He salido con ella un par de veces.

- Pero si es dos años mayor que tú – le repliqué.

- Pues no importa mucho, Tú quieres con una maestra que es diez años mayor que tú. Pero ya te dije que no me importa, a menos de que le hagas daño a Luffy por esto.

Al entrar a clase, lo primero que vi fue a Luffy quien me sonrió, aunque yo no quería que en la escuela alguien se diera cuenta de que iba a salir con él, y mucho menos la maestra Robin. De hecho, lo ideal sería que el moreno de sombrero de paja, sólo quisiera salir conmigo una sola vez, pero si estaba enamorado de mí, eso sería difícil. La única forma de que me se olvidara de mí, es que se enamorara de otra persona, pero ello no era muy probable. Además recordaba las palabras que Zoro me había dicho días anteriores, y no quería que Luffy supiera la verdad sobre mí, no de esa manera al menos.

Al salir de clases, rápidamente me abordó - ¿a qué hora podemos vernos? ¿Quieres que te vea en tu casa o ya en el cine? - yo respondí que en el cine sería mucho mejor y así quedamos a las seis de la tarde. Al mismo tiempo que Luffy se despedía de mí y salía corriendo rumbo a su casa, escuché mi nombre desde de una voz que me gustaba mucho escuchar.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? - me preguntó la profesora Robin quien estaba por subir a su auto. Yo acepté gustosa y ella se veía muy contenta, al menos para su carácter. No era una persona demasiado expresiva, usualmente sonreía, pero de forma algo seria. Nunca la había visto carcajearse o exaltarse por algo. Esa tranquilidad era otra de sus facetas que me cautivaba – ya llegamos – me despertó de uno de mis pequeños lapsus que me daban cuando estaba junto a ella – ¿quieres ir mañana a comer a mi casa? Los sábados me siento un poco sola.

No podía creerlo. Ésta era una invitación muy distinta a las demás, porque la ocasión anterior que había ido a su casa, se suponía que sería una actividad relativa a la escuela. Esta vez se trataba de algo más social. Mi activada mente empezaba a imaginar cosas tontas y mi esperanzado corazón me convencía cada vez más que la maestra Robin podía sentir algo por mí.

Durante la tarde estuve pensando en ello, y de no ser porque mi hermana me lo recordó, no hubiese ido con Luffy al cine. Llegué a las seis y él todavía no estaba ahí. Arribó unos 5 ó 10 minutos más tarde. Extraño que quien invite llegue después que el invitado, pero su tierna sonrisa luego de disculparse, me hizo no enfadarme con él. Entramos a ver la película y yo esperaba que él hiciera alguna maniobra para acercarse a mí, intentara abrazarme o algo por el estilo, pero lo único que hacía, era mirarme de vez en cuando y sonreírme. Eso me agradaba, y la pasé realmente bien con él.

Esto hacía más difícil mi plan, pues ahora, seguramente querría más citas y finalmente tendría que decirle que no. Luego del cine, me invitó a comer un helado juntos. Nos sentamos fuera del local, puesto que era una noche calurosa y no platicamos mucho, sólo comíamos la nieve, hasta que vi pasar un auto cerca de ahí, un deportivo rojo, con un hombre y una mujer, a la cual yo conocía. Por el semáforo, el coche se detuvo y pude ver como el hombre, de cabello negro un poco largo y una extraña cicatriz transversal en el rostro, por encima de la altura de la nariz, abrazaba en un gesto más allá de una amistad, a la profesora Robin, quien aceptaba el acto con una sonrisa amplia, más de lo que mostraba cuando yo estaba junto a ella. Mi corazón estaba haciéndose pedazos poco a poco, en ese momento no me daba cuenta, pero la culpa era toda mía, por guardar esperanzas tan tontas y sin sentido.

- ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó Luffy, percatándose que mis ojos estaban poniéndose húmedos.

- Sí, sólo me entró algo – me tallé como si de verdad tuviera algo en la vista.

- ¿Podemos pasear más tiempo, Nami? Es que los viernes y sábados mi abuelo se va de la ciudad y me quedo solo en casa – me dijo él, y entonces mi mente empezó a imaginar cosas, a enviar señales a mi cuerpo sin siquiera estacionarse un momento en el análisis. Estaba por ocurrirme de nuevo, hacer cosas sin pensarlas antes, y me pasaba siempre que mi mentes se bloqueaba por esas tontas emociones.

- Mejor vayamos a tu casa, los dos – le dije yo y él aceptó entonces.

Al llegar, él quiso mostrarme lo que había en su hogar, pero yo lo llevé a su habitación y empecé a quitarle la ropa. Él dudó y quiso detenerme, pero yo ya estaba decidida.

- Tranquilo – le dije – quiero que me ames hoy, esta noche, por favor – le besé entonces. Comencé a seducirlo y aunque se resistió unos minutos, finalmente cedió y terminamos haciendo el amor. Era claro que se trataba de su primera vez así que yo tomé la iniciativa, pero no por eso él dejó de portarse tan tierno como siempre, sus caricias y sus besos fueron instintivas.

Envié un mensaje a mi hermana, para que no se preocuparan, pero claro que no le dije que estaba con Luffy.

No puedo negar que lo disfruté, había sido una linda noche, pero no la que debió ser. Había jugado con él, ese chico no se merecía eso y ahora no sé si había una marcha atrás. Pensé que tal vez sería bueno quedarme con él, volverme su novia, pero no sabía qué pasaría una vez que volviera a ver a la maestra Robin.

Desperté primero que él. Luffy se encontraba recostado a un lado de mí, con sus manos todavía sobre mi vientre. Ambos todavía desnudos.

- ¿Puedo usar tu baño? - él apenas abrió los ojos y con pesadez, pero con su eterna sonrisa amable, me mostró el camino. Llegué, me senté y no pude evitar llorar, sollocé lo más silencioso que pude para que él no me escuchara - ¿Qué he hecho? Soy una persona horrible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ojalá puedan dejarme reviews, si no quieren, pues ni modo, me resignaré ja, ja. Ya he arreglado para que también los usuarios no registrados puedan dejar reviews, así que no hay pretextos je, je.

Ahora no salieron personajes nuevos, voy a tratar de meterlos para el que sigue, sobre todo a los demás de la banda.


	3. Chapter 3

Había olvidado los otros dos capítulos hacer el disclaimer. Los personajes de esta obra son del manga y anime One Piece, creados por Eiichiro Oda, no son míos.

Capítulo III: Pasión

Estando en ese baño ajeno, sentada, sollozando y lamentándome lo que acababa de hacer, no por la forma o la persona con la que lo había hecho, sino por el acto en sí, recordé lo que había sucedido el año escolar anterior, y como en ese entonces, mi tonta cabeza no pensó antes de hacer cosas que jamás me perdonaré haber realizado.

Recordé a Vivi, y la primera vez que la vi. Ella entró a la escuela a medio curso, porque sus padres viajaban bastante y cambiaban de casa continuamente. Al momento de que cruzó la puerta, lo primero en lo que me fijé fue en su larguísimo cabello azul celeste atado en una cola de caballo, y en su sonrisa espontánea y algo tímida. Al principio no se sentó junto a mí, pero yo hice un acercamiento desde la primera semana y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que nos volviéramos amigas.

¿Si me gustaban las chicas antes de conocerla? No me eran indiferentes, admiraba la belleza de muchas mujeres y no era de la forma común, pero con Vivi fue distinto, fue la primera vez que pensé que realmente podía llegar a amar a una persona de mi mismo sexo. Por supuesto, no fue así desde el principio, para mí ella era atractiva por supuesto, pero fue al pasar de los días que su carácter conciliador, amable y tierno, me hacía poco a poco enamorarme de ella.

- ¿Ir a tu casa, todos los días?

- Sí, así haremos juntas la tarea, servirá que me explicas y podemos ir de compras, y hacer cosas juntas, digo... si quieres.

- Claro que sí.

Ella solía ser muy solitaria, según me había contado, y es que con tantos viajes, le era muy difícil hacer amigos. Y ahora yo estaba ahí, pero ni siquiera yo podía saber si en verdad era su amiga incondicional, o se trataba de sólo enamoramiento. Me ponía algo triste en pensar en ello, pero trataba de convencerme que se trataba de amistad solamente.

Pero era complicado, entre más tiempo pasaba con ella, mis ojos la veían como una persona a la cual yo podía dar todo mi cariño, y debido a su belleza, su delgado cuerpo comenzaba a ser en ocasiones un objeto de deseo sexual para mí. No sabía lo que me estaba pasando y la cosa era peor cuando me invitaba a dormir.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Nami? - me preguntó en una ocasión en la que estábamos acostadas juntas, y para mayor referencia, abrazadas. Por supuesto, mi comportamiento era distinto al de ella.

- No, yo estoy bien.

- Es porque te estoy abrazando, ¿verdad? Perdóname – me dijo al mismo tiempo que dejaba de rodearme con sus brazos – siempre hago esto sin pensarlo. No sé por qué, pero siempre me gusta ser cairñosa con mis amigas, he tenido muy pocas y quiero demostrarles mi afecto.

- De verdad, está bien – le dijo yo y luego la abracé fuerte y mientras estaba ya recostada empecé a pensar, ¿y si esto es un pretexto? ¿y si siente lo mismo que yo? Por supuesto, es mucho más fácil imaginarnos algo que deseamos, pero eso sólo se llama fantasía, algo que estaba llegando a mis pensamientos de forma cada vez más seguida.

- ¿Otra vez vas a la casa de esa muchachita? No digo que esté mal, pero tal vez estás pasando demasiado tiempo con ella – me dijo mi madre en una ocasión que iba a quedarme a dormir de nueva cuenta con Vivi – la amistad no tiene porque ser una obsesión, puede no ser tan bueno estar con una persona todo el tiempo.

Hasta parecía que Bellemere conocía la situación a la perfección, pero en ese momento ya no me importaba y no hice demasiado caso a lo que mi madre me decía, tenía ya más de cuatro meses con Vivi como mi amiga y no iba a ceder nada más porque ella me lo decía luego de tanto tiempo.

Era ya de tarde y me dirigí a la casa de Vivi. Era bastante grande y cómoda, no era una mansión, pero más grande mi casa sí que era. Al llegar, ella misma me abrió y se encontraba ya en ropa interior, y además con el cabello suelto.

- Acabo de bañarme – me dijo mientras yo tenía mi boca abierta al verla de esa manera, estaba preciosa, como una princesa egipcia acabada de salir de su baño de leche. Su mirada juguetona y su sonrisa tímida eran como el polen que atrae a las abejas a las flores, así me hacía sentir. No puedo olvidar ese momento, cuando entramos a su habitación y la luz que provenía de ésta, contrastando con la oscuridad del pasillo de la casa, hizo un contorno perfecto de la delgada figura de Vivi, haciéndola parecer que estaba desnuda, acelerando mi respiración y excitándome de forma increíble.

Tenía que ser... ¡por supuesto! Ella sentía lo mismo que yo, y quería darme una señal, era tan tímida que no quería ser la que diera el primer paso, quería que yo lo diera. Eso pensaba en aquel momento, así de ingenua y tonta. Sonreí entonces, pensé que el cielo me estaba permitiendo amarla. La tenía ahí, semi-desnuda, con su larguísimo cabello suelto, prácticamente entregada a mí. La insté entonces a que se sentara en su cama, y yo hice lo mismo, muy cerca de ella, Vivi sonrió, probablemente sin imaginar lo que yo estaba por hacer, pero ese gesto me dio más valor y entonces me atreví, pasé mi mano derecha por su espalda, la subí hasta su nuca mientras sentía el sedoso cabello azul, acerqué mi rostro, y la besé apasionadamente, al menos el tiempo que me lo permitió.

No sé por qué no corrí en ese momento, por qué no escapé, o dije que era una mala broma o cualquier otra cosa, porque después de ver ese rostro asustado, era evidente que no debía haberla besado. Sin embargo, me quedé ahí, observándola.

- Nami... - me dijo casi con miedo - ¿por...? Me besaste – dijo lo evidente y luego de sus labios recién sellados con los míos, salieron palabras que nunca olvidaré – pensé que eras mi amiga, pero sólo querías acercarte a mí de esa forma...

- No es verdad – repliqué yo de forma rápida – sigo siendo tu amiga.

- ¿Entonces por qué me besaste? Sólo me engañaste con tu amistad, si me hubieras dicho que yo te gustaba desde un inicio, tal vez hubiera sido de otra manera, pero me siento traicionada.

Todavía pienso que ella exageró, pero sus palabras tenían algo de razón, intenté tocarle el hombro, pero no me dejó y tuve que salir de su casa. Durante el fin de semana no nos vimos, ni nos hablamos, usualmente era ella quien me buscaba, pero ya no recibí llamada alguna de ella.

Para el lunes siguiente, lo primero que hice, fue intentar verla en la escuela, pero apenas si me saludó. Me evitó durante toda la mañana y no podía preguntar el por qué, pues yo ya lo sabía. Esa fue la semana más dura de mi vida, la persona a la que todavía amaba, prácticamente me odiaba, era muy triste para mí.

Al final de ese mes, una ocasión en mi casa, vi que mi hermana tenía una invitación para una fiesta – es de los chicos con quienes me juntaba en la preparatoria, habrá muchos universitarios.

- ¿Y no piensas ir? - le pregunté.

- No me gustan ese tipo de fiestas locas, además yo no soy universitaria, y me voy a sentir rara en ese ambiente.

Nojiko dejó la invitación en la basura, pero yo la recogí y finalmente, luego de mucho pensarlo, decidí ir a esa fiesta. Necesitaba algo en qué distraerme. Al llegar, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que fuera abordada por varios muchachos que me invitaron a beber. Yo ya había probado alcohol, pero no solía hacerlo a menudo, sin embargo en ese momento no me importó y empecé a beber como loca, gracias al ánimo de esos muchachos y a los duros tiempos que había tenido recientemente. Ya no recuerdo mucho después de que bebí Tequila sin parar, al menos hasta que desperté en una cama con dos chicos y una chica.

- Por la forma en que bebías, no pensé que ésta era tu primera vez, pero estuviste genial – me dijo uno de los chicos, quien no tenía resaca, sino que todavía estaba ebrio. Me levanté asustada, me puse mi ropa y me fui de allí, y luego de llevarme la reprimenda más dura de toda mi vida, por parte de Bellemere, lloré durante todo el día y noche, mi "inocencia" se había ido en una noche loca y estúpida y lo peor es que no escarmenté, porque a partir de ese día comencé a tener encuentros con universitarios, chicos, chicas, chicos y chicas al mismo tiempo, varios, una etapa denigrante de mi vida, de la que no sé cómo salí.

Fue cuando dejé de ver a Vivi, creo, cuando ella se fue de la ciudad. Mi corazón dejó de dolerme poco a poco y me olvidé de esos horribles encuentros. Me refugié en mi casa durante todo el verano, traté de purificarme, pero de nuevo llegué a hacer una tontería, y la víctima esta vez no había sido sólo yo, sino Luffy también.

Me limpié las lágrimas y salí del baño para encontrar al pobre chico dormido. Eso fue lo mejor, me puse mi ropa y salí de ahí rápidamente. Debía ser fuerte, no tenía que dejar que mi nueva obsesión me controlara como me sucedió la ocasión anterior. Ella ya tenía a alguien y no podía yo hacer nada, por lo que debía olvidarme completamente de ella, incluso debía resistirme a su amistad, si no, otra vez ocurriría lo mismo.

Ese mismo sábado, ya por la tarde, mi casa recibió una visita que yo no esperaba: - Nami, te busca un chico – me llamó mi madre. Ya que mi mente estaba confundida y atareada, ni siquiera se puso a imaginar quién pudiera ser el que me estuviera buscando. Yo, con ropa de estar en la casa, y unas sandalias, fui a abrir encontrándome con una sorpresa.

- ¡Luffy! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Cuando desperté, te habías ido. Si te hice algo perdóname, no fue mi intención, no quería que te fueras – me dijo mientras se agachaba un poco, hasta ponerse en cuclillas, jugando con su dedo en el suelo.

La ternura de ese chico era, en ese momento, como una aguja entrando por mi cerebro, debido a lo que yo le había hecho. Ahora el pobre se estaba echando la culpa de todo. Me incliné y le tomé de sus hombros.

- Tú no has hecho nada malo, Luffy. Yo soy la que hice todo mal, no quiero que te culpes por nada.

- ¿De veras? ¿Entonces crees que podamos salir hoy de nuevo?

- No Luffy – le borré su amplia sonrisa del rostro – no debes salir conmigo, yo no soy para ti, ni tú para mí. Ya no me busques por favor – le dije y me fui, dejándolo de nuevo, pero era por su bien. Si seguía insistiendo conmigo, sólo resultaría más herido, así que lo mejor era alejarlo de mí.

- Pero tú me gustas mucho, Nami, realmente estoy enamorado de ti - me dijo con una voz recia y valiente. Creo que nunca lo había escuchado hablar de esa manera, pero no podía ceder ya.

- ¡Pues tú a mí no! No quiero ya saber nada de ti, tú y yo no podemos ser nada, entiéndelo. Aléjate de mí y no vuelvas a buscarme – le repetí, pero mucho más fuerte en esta ocasión. Él se fue entonces, con su corazón roto, todo por mi culpa, por haber jugado con él.

Al lunes siguiente, esperaba las represalias de Zoro. Bien me había dicho él que no le hiciera daño a Luffy. Ahora era muy tarde, pero al encontrarme con él en el camino a la escuela, no mencionó nada del asunto, sino hasta que yo toqué el tema, no quería quedarme con la duda.

- Me dijo que tú y él no eran el uno para el otro. Me apreció muy extraño viniendo de Luffy, pero supongo que ha madurado un poco – me dolió todavía más el corazón, el chico me había protegido hasta el final y me lamenté todavía más el haberlo tratado de esa manera. Al llegar a la escuela, ni siquiera me saludo de palabra, tan sólo lo hizo con la vista, y hasta Pellona se fijó en la ausencia de los avances del chico del sombrero de paja.

- Qué mala suerte, con lo lindo que es Luffy.

- ¿Te gusta? - pregunté con sorpresa.

- Bueno, no es que me guste, pero pienso que es muy lindo. Qué pena que no funcionara nada entre ustedes dos.

- Si te parece lindo, ¿por qué no lo intentas con él? - le dije, pensando que haría por fin algo bueno por Luffy. Tal vez sería buena idea conseguirle alguien que de verdad lo quisiera, no como yo.

- No sé, nunca he sido buena para conseguir chicos – dijo cabizbaja – pero si tú me animas, creo que sí lo intentaré – sonrió y luego rió con ese sonido que parecía el de un fantasma. ¿Un problema menos? Sí, como no, pero eso ya se desarrollaría después, y todavía tenía que lidiar con algo más, pues los lunes, la última clase, era historia y ya saben quien era la maestra que impartía ese curso.

Para colmo, se veía hermosa, con un suéter delgado de color negro, y unos jeans color peral ajustadísimos, además de unas botas que la situaban todavía más alta de lo que era. No podía dejar de mirarla, pero al mismo tiempo me hacía daño, pensando en lo que había visto el viernes anterior. Por ese motivo, traté de irme rápido cuando la clase terminó, pero ella me detuvo.

- ¿Pasa algo, Nami? No te vi en toda la mañana, y ni siquiera me saludaste. Si tienes algún problema, puedes contármelo, sabes que además de ser tu maestra soy tu amiga.

- No, no es nada, perdóneme – mentí yo y luego fingí sonrisa – por cierto, la vi el viernes, iba en un coche rojo, con un hombre – le dije, temiendo ya lo peor, y esperando que con esto terminara este bizarro episodio de mi vida. Quería que la respuesta de ella hiriera mi corazón de tal manera que dejara de estar enamorada de ella, pero fu lo contrario.

- Ni me hagas recordarlo, fue horrible – mencionó y mi rostro, dándole una bofetada a mis pensamientos, sonrió de alegría – él es un amigo de hace tiempo, al principio me estaba divirtiendo, la pasaba bien, pero luego mostró su verdadero carácter – hizo una mueca y luego sonrió un poco mirando hacia arriba, - ¿no quieres ir a mi casa a comer hoy? Así te cuento lo demás, que eres como mi única amiga.

Cuando lo decía con ese rostro tan bello y esa voz tan sensual, ¿cómo podía negarme? Por lo tanto fui, y mientras que ella preparaba la comida y más tarde ya degustábamos, contaba la historia de su cita del viernes. Irónicamente ambas habíamos tenido salidas ese mismo día, y ninguna había terminado bien, aunque en mi caso, ello fue mi culpa.

- Todos los hombres son iguales, estoy muy decepcionada de todos ellos – dijo – a veces pienso que no hay hombres que nos entiendan a las mujeres.

- Para que nos entendieran, tendrían que ser chicas – dije yo, con toda la intención del mundo.

- Creo que tienes razón – rió – lástima que no piensen como nosotras.

Al seguir conversando, nos abrimos mucho una a la otra, como nunca lo habíamos hecho. Platicamos sobre nuestras familias, sobre nuestros sueños, sobre la escuela y sobre muchas de nuestras experiencias.

- Creo que tengo que ir a comprar ropa nueva, quiero que me acompañes – me pidió, y yo, claro feliz, olvidándome de los problemas que habían sucedido durante ese fin de semana. Era como si me hubieran borrado la memoria y el mundo se hubiese saltado desde el jueves, hasta el lunes.

- Aunque no sé para que quieres ropa nueva, si la que tienes se te ve preciosa – le dije, ya hablándole de tú.

- ¿Tú crees? De hecho, no estaba muy segura de este pantalón.

- Pero si te ves hermosa con él – le dije con una voz no de amiga, sino de completa enamorada. Mi corazón latía muy fuerte, mi rostro estaba rojo, mi respiración era agitada, ya no podía aguantar. Ella lo notó, pues comenzó a mirarme de modo raro. Me fui acercando a ella, pero no me atreví a besarla. Antes, decidí hablar. A pesar de lo que pudiera pasar, seguro que si todo lo comenzaba con palabras, quedaría mejor que aquella ocasión con Vivi.

- Robin...

- ¿Qué pasa Nami?

No pude resistirme más y la abracé, fuerte, poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho – te amo... yo te amo, perdóname, pero, no puedo evitarlo, te amo.

Temí entonces que me empujara, que se deshiciera de mí, que se asustara, tal y como Vivi lo hizo, pero no fue así, sólo hubo un silencio, ese que no se presentó cuando le confesé mis sentimientos mediante un beso a aquella chica de cabellos azules. Luego levanté la cabeza y ella me miró, de forma seria.

- Perdóname Robin. Yo sé que esto debe ser muy incómodo para ti, pero en verdad me gustas. Eres una persona inteligente, muy bella, divertida, centrada y dulce, realmente me tienes cautivada, pero entiendo que yo no debería amarte así – me retiré de su pecho y luego me puse de pie – si no quieres que venga a tu casa de nuevo, está bien.

- No digas eso Nami. Amar a una persona no tiene nada de malo, y menos cuando dices esas cosas tan tiernas, que nunca nadie me había dicho – se acercó a mí, y me besó en los labios – no creas que es la primera vez que beso a una mujer, mis tiempos en la universidad fueron algo locos, pero sí es la primera vez que veo a una con tanto cariño como a ti – de su boca salieron esas palabras que jamás olvidaré y más tarde me besó de nuevo, ahora de forma más apasionada, mientras que yo hacía lo mismo. Durante el resto de la tarde seguimos juntas, sentadas, yo con medio cuerpo encima de ella y besándonos continuamente. Fue hasta cerca de las siete de la tarde, que me fui de su apartamento rumbo a su casa, siempre pensando en ella, en esos besos y caricias que nos habíamos dado.

A partir de entonces, trataba de visitarla seguido. No todo eran besos por supuesto, pero la pasábamos bien juntas. Íbamos de compras, cocinábamos, veíamos películas. Todavía no nos acostábamos juntas, yo tenía ganas de hacerlo por supuesto, y por sus besos y caricias, creo que ella también, pero las dos todavía no dábamos el siguiente paso, aunque yo había intuido que probablemente tendría que ser yo la que tomara la iniciativa en ese momento.

Pero también seguía yendo con Pellona, por supuesto, una razón era para no perder su amistad, pues ya me estaba acostumbrando a ella y no me desagradaba para nada, sino lo contrario, aunque excéntrica, era una buena chica. La tora razón, era par ano levantar sospechas.

Al llevar ya un mes de relación, Robin y yo escondíamos todo al estar en la escuela. Al inicio nos era difícil, siempre había esas miradas cuando nos cruzábamos, pero ya al pasar del tiempo pudimos disimular nuestros sentimientos, para mostrarlos cuando estuviéramos a solas. Es así que pasando ese mes, yo estaba lista para dar ese paso, y entonces la seduje para que se bañara conmigo y ahí, finalmente, teniéndola desnuda, mis dedos pudieron tentar hasta el rincón más escondido de su cuerpo, para, después de salir de la ducha, ir hacia su cama y ahí besarnos, recorriendo con nuestros labios cada centímetro de nuestra piel y más tarde quedarnos abrazadas, sin ropa, sin sábanas, con tan sólo la suave brisa de otoño entrando por la ventana de la habitación.

- Te amo – le dije, ella me respondió besándome en la nuca, pues estaba detrás mío abrazándome, aunque luego me dijo:

- No me digas eso, haces que me sonroje en verdad.

- Pero es la verdad – respondí – además, creo que ya no importa si te sonrojas o no – sonreí, mientras ella me abrazaba más fuerte. Era algo que en ese momento no me llamaba la atención, pero ella jamás me decía esas palabras, "te amo", a pesar de que yo se lo pedía, y con lo más que me consentía era, con un "te quiero mucho, Nami", y tampoco le agradaba del todo que yo se las dijera, aunque yo las repetía cuando podía, en verdad la amaba y no reparaba en decírselo una y otra vez.

A partir de ese día, fueron mucho más frecuentes las ocasiones en que me quedaba a dormir al apartamento de Robin. Mi madre me cuestionaba mucho, pero me las arreglaba de cualquier forma. También había disminuido mucho mis visitas a la casa de Pellona, pero tampoco perdía mi amistad con ella en la escuela, aunque no estaba ya muy al tanto de lo que la gótica hacía.

Es por eso que fue muy chocante lo que vi pocas semanas después. En una de las ocasiones en las que salíamos de una función de cine, Robin hizo lo posible por esconderse, justo cuando pasábamos por la puerta de salida de la sala.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté yo.

- Son dos chicos de tu salón, será mejor que no nos vean tan juntas – señaló, y luego, después de que yo también me escondiera, vi a la dirección en la que mi amante señalaba, sin poder creerlo.

- ¿Te gustó? - preguntó el chico con una sonrisa brillante.

- Sí, mucho, quiero salir contigo más seguido – soltó ella una carcajada muy extraña, mientras se tomaba del brazo de él.

¿Por qué me afectó cuando los vi juntos? No lo sé, pero mi pecho se estrujó y mi cuerpo se sintió vacío por un momento, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuándo empecé a morderme el labio inferior de mi boca. Luffy y Pellona lucían contentos juntos, mucho, hacían hasta una linda pareja, se veían felices, pero yo, lo único que podía sentir al verlos, eran celos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No van a creer lo que me costó hacer este capítulo, pero es que en la facultad los profesores se han puesto muy rudos ja, ja, y entonces no tuve mucho tiempo.

Aquí Nami sigue pasando momentos amargos, pero todo es su culpa, y lo peor es que hizo sufrir a mi Luffy, pobrecito, tan lindo él. ¿eh? ¿Que es mi historia? Bueno, sí, pero pobrecito mi Luffy.

Ya para el siguiente sí prometo meter a los demás de la banda, pero es que de veras que he tenido una semana muy cansada.

Por cierto, muchas gracias a los que me han enviado reviews, se los agradezco mucho en verdad. Ya he respondido a los usuarios sí registrados, es una lástima que no se pueden responder a los otros.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de esta obra son del manga y anime One Piece, creados por Eiichiro Oda, no son míos.

Capítulo IV: Penitencia y Redención

¿Por qué si yo lo había rechazado de una manera tan terrible, ahora sufría al verlo con otra mujer? Sobre todo, estando yo junto a Robin, a la persona que yo amaba. Sin embargo, el domingo, pensé mucho más en él, tomado de la mano con Pellona, que en mi querida maestra.

- El fin de semana salí con Luffy, ¿lo crees? - me dijo Pellona el lunes, con un rostro muy contento – es un chico muy tierno, espero que esta semana salgamos otra vez.

No era nada contra Pellona, sino lo contrario. Era bueno verla contenta, pero por alguna razón, me causaba malestar que Luffy fuera el que la hiciera feliz. Lo peor, es que en sus ojos, sólo había indiferencia para mí. Al mirarlo, y tener intenciones de saludarlo, yo desistía al ver esa mirada que me profería, causada por mi cruel corte cuando él sólo intentaba ser amable y conquistarme.

Tenía que olvidarme de eso, de mi egoísmo desmedido, de querer todo para mí. No podía querer a Robin y al mismo tiempo ser celosa con Luffy, quien no era absolutamente nada mío. Por mi mente pasó que tal vez lo que yo quería era su perdón, que me volviera a mirar de modo amable y risueño, como él siempre lo hacía. Fue por eso, que en esa semana, traté de pedirle perdón.

El miércoles pude abordarlo a la hora del receso, antes de ir a comer junto a Pellona – Luffy... por favor, necesita hablar contigo.

Él estuvo a punto de no detenerse, pero al fin, decidió hacerlo y me miró a los ojos, con un semblante que no pude soportar, por lo que bajé la mirada al suelo – yo... - no podía decir palabra alguna – no quise decirte esas cosas la otra vez, estaba enojada y no debí hacer eso, por favor, perdóname Luffy.

Pensé que él se enfadaría más, o se iría sin más, pero luego su nobleza superó mis expectativas – está bien, Nami. Tal vez yo te presioné mucho, pero ahora podemos ser amigos – yo no pude evitar abrazarlo. Era muy reconfortante escucharlo hablar así, pero me retiré antes de que Pellona pudiera vernos. Pensé entonces que el asunto estaba zanjado, y que mis celos empezarían a desaparecer al tiempo que él empezara a mirarme de una forma amigable, como antes. Pero eso no sucedió, pues al ver que mi amiga gótica fue inmediatamente a tomarle la mano en cuanto lo vio, mi corazón se estrujó y deseó que yo estuviera en el lugar de la pelirrosa.

Esa misma noche, luego de una tarde de pasión con Robin, ella mismo notó que y o no era la misma – estuviste muy ausente, ¿pasa algo malo? - me preguntó mientras estábamos abrazadas, desnudas en su cama.

- No, perdóname, no pasa nada – no quise decirle nada. No sabía cómo reaccionaría al revelarle que experimentaba celos con un hombre, siendo que en repetidas ocasiones le había expresado mi amor a ella.

- Pues no me gusta hacerlo con alguien que aporta tan poco – me dijo en tono de broma – espero que a la próxima estés más "enchufada" en el asunto – me besó apasionadamente.

Tenía razón. Yo no debía quejarme teniendo su amor y cariño, se suponía que mi vida al fin era como deseaba, y finalmente sonreí, dejándome llevar por la escenas de beso y pasión que sostenía con Robin cada semana. Sin embargo, mi madre me quitó esa felicidad rápidamente al reprenderme por mis frecuentes salidas, y llegadas tardes a casa, casi todas causadas por mis visitas a mi amante.

- Pensé que estabas con esa amiga tuya, Pellona, pero he hablado a su casa en varias ocasiones, y tú no estás con ella, ¿dónde te estás metiendo?

Obviamente no iba yo a revelarlo, además me molestaba que me retara de esa manera – no es necesario que lo sepas, ya tengo 18 años, ¡es mi vida!

Al decirle eso, me dejó claro que mientras yo viviera en esa casa, tendría que acatar sus reglas, pero fui y me encerré a mi habitación, y no salí de ahí sino hasta el siguiente día. No tenía pensado ir con Robin, ya que mejor iría a visitar a Pellona, pero ella iba de salida, estaba por verse con Luffy y otra pareja, Usopp, un amigo de Luffy desde hacía tiempo y Kaya, la novia de éste. No me quedó más remedio que recalar en el apartamento de Robin, a quien conté mis penas.

- Bueno, es que tal vez es cierto que te has ausentado mucho de tu casa últimamente, tu madre sólo se preocupa por ti.

- Tal vez sea cierto, pero en cuanto termine la preparatoria, buscaré un trabajo de medio tiempo, y ya que esté en la Universidad me mudaré aquí contigo. Así ya no habrá ningún problema, ¿qué te parece? - le pregunté, pero su rostro no demostró mucha alegría.

- Es pronto para pensar en eso. Te sugiero que mejor te abras más con tu madre – comentó y luego cambió el tema – estaba por entrar a bañarme, ¿me acompañas?

- Claro – acepté yo, a sabiendas de la sesión pasional que se venía.

Ya era viernes y como de costumbre, Zoro estaba bastante adormilado por la mañana, por lo que me apresuré a despertarlo lo suficiente como para que siguiera caminando – vaya que tu hermanita es rara, ayer peleamos por primera vez – me dijo, pero yo no le presté demasiada atención - ¿qué pasa? ¿Tienes problemas con tu maestrita?

- No es eso, sólo que peleé con mi madre ayer.

- Sí, Nojiko me contó... antes de que nosotros peleáramos. ¿Pero segura que no tienes problemas con tus amores? - volvió a preguntarme, lo que ya se me hizo extraño en él.

- No, ¿por qué la insistencia?

- Menos mal, que yo pensé que tu relación con ella era formal, pero si es libre, entonces no hay ningún problema – no comprendí mucho a lo que él se refería, pero no tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de ello, aun así, pregunté – yo me refería a que vi a la maestra Robin con un hombre la otra vez, y no estaban en plan de amigos precisamente.

- Es mentira – atiné a decir.

- Yo no acostumbro a mentir, puedes preguntarle a Nojiko, que ella estaba conmigo y también la vio.

No pude resistir esas palabras y me separé de él para llegar a la escuela. No uqería escuchar una palabra más. Estuve a punto de llorar, no podía ser que Robin estuviera con otra persona mientras yo fuera su pareja, no quería creerlo, llegué con lágrimas en los ojos y me derrumbé en mi asiento. A la mayoría les llamó la atención, pero siendo que no era yo tan popular, no les importó mucho, hasta que cierto chico llegó.

- ¿Qué te pasa Nami? ¿Por qué estás llorando? - me preguntó Luffy con preocupación.

- No es nada Luffy, sabes que yo soy muy escandalosa – sonreí, en parte para ocultar mi estado de ánimo, y en parte porque él se preocupó por mí. Me limpié las lágrimas y traté de calmarme. Justo a tiempo, ya que Pellona estaba llegando. Seguro que me contaría otra de sus salidas con Luffy, pero no fue así, por lo que yo tuve que preguntarle.

- No fue muy bien – me dijo – de pronto él comenzó a hablar de ti, creo que te sigue queriendo. Además ya después de esta salida, vi que no somos el uno para el otro, somos distintos – sonrió resignada – pero tú tienes otra oportunidad, digo, si te gusta.

Mi cabeza estaba en otro lado en ese momento, y en cuanto tuve tiempo en la tarde, fui al departamento de Robin a aclarar las cosas, debía saber la verdad, y en mi corazón, esperaba que lo que había dicho Zoro, fuese mentira, o al menos, no una verdad acertada.

- No te esperaba hoy – me dijo ella al abrirme la puerta – pero pasa, así preparo más comida.

- Robin... – la detuve – dime que me amas por favor – ella se quedó frente a mí, sin abrir la boca para nada – dímelo, por favor – la abracé.

- No puedo – respondió ella, derrumbándome por dentro, haciéndome caer en un abismo interminable. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, preguntando el significado de esa respuesta – puedes pedirme que te desee, que lo hago, y mucho, pero no que te ame, porque eso no puede ser entre nosotras.

Fue como una puñalada, pero seguí, continué, iba a hacerlo hasta las últimas consecuencias – entonces es cierto que has estado con alguien más... me has engañado con algún hombre.

- No te he engañado. Nuestra relación no es así, no puede ser de tal manera siendo mujeres las dos, ¿acaso esperabas que nos casáramos o algo así, que fuéramos una pareja normal, común y corriente como las demás? Lo mío y lo tuyo, era sólo pasional, la pasábamos muy bien, y no puedes negarlo, pero yo sólo estaba contigo por el sexo.

Esa última palabra terminó por asestarme un terrible golpe. Ella sólo había jugado conmigo, o tal vez mi obsesión no me había dejado ver lo evidente. Era por eso que ella nunca me dijo que me amaba, nunca quería hablar de un compromiso, pero de todas formas, no tenía derecho a hacerme eso - ¡te odio! - le dije antes de irme llorando hacia cualquier lado. No podía ser mi casa, no con la pelea que había sostenido con mi madre. Habría de ser en otro lugar, y a mi mente llegó la persona a la que podía contarle algo como esto.

- ¿De verdad te gustan las chicas? - me preguntó Pellona cuando le conté todo.

- No me veas como a una zorra. Me gustan las chicas, sí, pero yo me entrego a mi pareja sin importarme nada más, de verdad – ni siquiera sé yo si eso que dije era cierto. No cuando había dañado a alguien como Luffy, o acosado a alguien como Vivi.

- Entonces, yo no te gusto, o algo así, ¿verdad?

- No te lo tomes a mal, pero no eres mi tipo – pude sonreír – eres bonita, pero prefiero tenerte como mi amiga, y espero que sigas siéndolo después de esto. Afortunadamente, ella me abrazó, y me aseguró que nuestra amistad no acababa ahí, y que me apoyaría en todo. Algo más de lo que me merecía, seguramente.

A la hora de dormir, analicé la situación. Todo lo que había sucedido desde que inició el ciclo escolar y mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, porque me di cuenta, de todo lo que me había causado con mis tonterías. Me creía tan sabia y madura, que no me di cuenta todo lo que me faltaba por aprender, y lo había hecho de la forma dura. Lo de Robin me dolía, y mucho, porque era cierto que yo sentía amor por ella, pero mi dignidad no podía quedar aplastada así como así, tenía que levantarme a como diera lugar.

En los días siguientes, pensé que ella me buscaría al menos para tener sexo, pero no fue así. Era indiferente conmigo, casi como si me tuviera lástima, pero eso no me llamaba mucho la atención, porque ya había alguien que me importaba más que eso. Ese chico que me acogió en mis penas, aquel que me perdonó aún cuando yo le había hecho algo terrible, el que me dedicaba una sonrisa cada vez que me veía, y que me recordaba aun cuando salía con otra chica.

- Luffy – me le acerqué – me gustaría salir contigo otra vez – le dije, pero él se quedó bastante sorprendido de mi petición.

- Pero… yo no soy para ti. Bueno, tú me dijiste que no debíamos ser nada.

No esperaba para nada esa respuesta, me desconcertó que el siempre amable Luffy tomara esa actitud – dame una oportunidad – le pedí.

- Mejor no, no quiero que pase lo de la vez pasada – tomó sus cuadernos y se fue. No iba a ser fácil reconquistarlo, pero yo sonreí, pues aunque él estaba dolido, podía ver que en sus ojos todavía existía un lugar para mí. Por supuesto, yo tenía la culpa de todo y era mi deber recompensarlo.

Conseguí la dirección de su casa con Zoro y me dirigí hacia allá - ¡¡¡¡Luffy!!!! – grité en forma repetida fuera de ahí hasta que se abrió la puerta, pero no era Luffy, sino un hombre ya algo viejo, con barba y bigote.

- Vaya que eres escandalosa, niña. ¿Qué quieres? – me preguntó de mal humor.

- Quería hablar con Luffy.

- Él no está, lo siento – me dijo, y mentía, porque en ese momento vi que las cortinas de la habitación de Luffy, se habían movido un poco, como si alguien intentara ver hacia afuera. Era lógico pensar que no quería verme, así que me fui, pero su abuelo me detuvo antes de que me alejara más.

- Sigue intentando niña. Mi nieto es algo terco a veces – me sonrió.

Y así lo hice. Desde portarme lo más dulce posible con él, pasando hasta por lo cursi, a veces casi humillándome, pero nada parecía funcionar. Estaba empezando a pensar que no podría recuperar su cariño. Él parecía estar conforme con haberme perdonado, pero ya no quería verme como su pareja.

Y un día, todo parecía terminar. Vi que en clase, él no podía resolver un problema de química, por lo que me presté a ayudarlo – así se hace, ¿ves?

- Gracias, pero no saldré contigo por esto – me respondió guardando una sonrisa inicial.

- Bueno… yo sólo quería ayudarte en verdad – me alejé de él, dándome cuenta de que lo había perdido para siempre. Contuve mis lágrimas y endurecí mi rostro, pero luego su voz me irradió esperanza.

- Oye Nami, ¿sabes lo que me gustaba de ti? Que eras segura de ti misma, orgullosa y que siempre sabías qué hacer. La de los últimos días no eres tú, y me desagradas mucho cuando te portas así.

Él tenía toda la razón ¿Cómo pensaba reconquistarlo cuando me portaba de esa forma, tan distinta a la que era yo cuando le gustaba? Entonces, aprovechando que lo tenía cerca, no dudé y lo besé, así, frente a todos los del grupo.

- Dame otra oportunidad, por favor – le pedí sonriendo. Él puso esa linda sonrisa de siempre, mientras se había puesto muy rojo del rostro. Al fin aceptó salir conmigo, y extrañamente, en el receso comió junto a mí y Pellona, quien aseguraba que hacíamos una linda pareja, Robin pasó cerca de ahí, y se quedó viendo cómo Luffy y yo estábamos bastante juntos, siendo así que al final de las clases, me dijo palabras al fin, después de tantos días.

- Serás más feliz con ese chico – me aseguró.

- Fui feliz muchas ocasiones contigo, no puedo negarlo, por eso deseo que encuentres a alguien a quien sí ames, sea hombre o mujer. Ojalá que no te rompa el corazón como tú lo hiciste conmigo – le dije y me fui. Encontré a Luffy, y lo tomé del brazo para que me acompañara a mi casa.

Ya han pasado dos años desde eso. Ahora estoy en la Universidad y Luffy y yo seguimos siendo novios. No nos casaremos hasta que terminemos la carrera. Él la tiene difícil con la suya, Administración de Empresas, mientras yo estaba con la meteorología. Aun así, trataba de ayudarle en lo que podía. ¿Robin? Me habló hace poco, está viviendo con una chica, llamada Hancock, me envió una fotografía, y debo decir que su pareja es hermosa, espero que no le rompa el corazón, en esa imagen se veían felices juntas. Pensé que nunca volvería a relacionarse con una mujer, pero, irónicamente, terminó encontrando el amor con una.

_El amor no distingue, sólo llega, no avisa y provoca una reacción que supera a la razón. Es ciego y no importa quién o qué sea esa persona, sólo sabes que quieres estar con ella._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Así termina el fic. Me gustó como terminó pero creo que lo hice un poco apresurado. Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado y sigan mis fics en un futuro. En este mes tengo que ocuparme algo de la escuela, pero ya volveré con otros Shoujo-ai. Si quieren recomendarme parejas, adelante, que a mí se me ocurren varias de todas maneras, pero unas ideas nunca están de más

Muchos besos a todos y todas. Gracias por leer.


End file.
